pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyta
| textcolor=tan| name='Ponyta'| jname=(ポニータ Ponyta)| image= | ndex=#077| evofrom=None| evointo=Rapidash| gen=Generation I| pronun= POH-nee-tah | hp=50| atk=85| def=55| satk=65| sdef=65| spd=90| species=Fire Horse Pokémon| type= | height=3'03"| weight=66.1 lbs.| ability=Run Away *Flash Fire| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Ponyta (ポニータ Ponyta) is a -type Pokémon, and can evolve into Rapidash starting at level 40. Appearance Ponyta is a horse Pokemon that has cream colored fur. Rather than having a fur mane, Ponyta has one made of fire, which burns when it is happy or excited. On its heels are streaks of fire. About an hour after birth, its fiery mane and tail grow out, giving it an impressive appearance. Special Abilities Ponyta can have the ability Flash Fire or the ability Run Away. Flash Fire allows Ponyta to be immune to all -type moves and increase its Attack if it is hit by these moves. Run Away allows Ponyta to run from all wild Pokémon battles. After birth, it is weak. However, as it runs, it gets stronger. It is known to run fast and jump high. Game Info Pokedex Entries | txtcolor=tan| redblue=Its hooves are 10 times harder than diamonds. It can trample anything completely flat in little time.| yellow=Capable of jumping incredibly high. Its hooves and sturdy legs absorb the impact of a hard landing.| gold=It is a weak runner immediately after birth. It gradually becomes faster by chasing after its parents.| silver=Its hind legs, which have harder-than-diamond hooves, kick back at any presence it senses behind it.| crystal=Training by jumping over grass that grows longer every day has made it a world-class jumper.| ruby=Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent.| sapphire=Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent.| emerald=A Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. Its legs become stronger as it stumbles and falls while trying to keep up with its parent.| firered=Its body is light, and its legs are incredibly powerful. It can clear Ayers Rock in one leap.| leafgreen=Its hooves are ten times harder than diamond. It can trample anything completely flat in little time.| diamond=About an hour after birth, its fiery mane and tail grow out, giving it an impressive appearance.| pearl=Its legs grow strong while it chases after its parent. It runs in fields and mountains all day.| platinum=As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster.| heartgold=It is a weak runner immediately after birth. It gradually becomes faster by chasing after its parents.| soulsilver=Its hind legs, which have harder-than-diamond hooves, kick back at any presence it senses behind it.| }} Locations To get one in Red and Blue, it can be found in the Pokemon Mansion. To get one in Yellow, it can be found on route 17. To get one in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, it can be found on routes 22, 26, 27, 28, and Silver Cave Area. To get one in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Colosseum, and XD, it can be found on FireRed and LeafGreen. To get one in FireRed and LeafGreen, it can be found on Kindle Road and Mt. Ember. To get one in Diamond and Pearl, it can be found on routes 206, 210-South, 211, 214, and 215. To get one in Platinum, it can be found on routes 206, 207, and 210-South. Trivia * Even though its mane is made of fire it is said that Ponyta will never burn someone it cares for. *It's pretty much the only fire-type that's easy to catch in the Sinnoh region every other fire-type that isn't legendary or starter is in the National Dex. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon